142442-questions-about-outfitter-talents
Content ---- ---- Yeah I saw that post but it didn't answer my questions and actually left me more confused. Would that be for runes you can apply on the item after they are crafted or the sockets on the schematics when you are crafting it? If it's for the socket while you are crafting, then I need an explanation on how that would work... If I have the talent that prevent fire, what will it prevent exactly? Well, I ain't gonna take that one I guess You lost me here... Maximum fail rate means a higher chance to fail when at the cap??? Isn't that a bad thing? What does increasing my maximum failure rate by 2.5% give me then? Isn't that kinda what I said? Maximum overcharge control how much juice I can put in it while Decrease failure rate reduce the chance for it to fail without increasing the amount of juice I can add. Yeah I'm very confused on this last one now... more then before even. Edited October 11, 2015 by snaplemouton | |} ---- This is not correct. If you have 40% failure rate without talents and only one 10% reduce talent, you have instead 36% failure rate. You just subtract 10% of the 40%, meaning 4%, out of that value of 40%. 40-4 = 36. Is this clear? And this part below This simply makes no sense. Your maximum overcharge is NOT a failure chance. Your maximum overcharge is an amount of energy. If your maximum overcharge happened to have a failure rate of 35%, then with one talent you would have 31.5% failure rate instead. I don't understand how you are thinking, so I can't help you further, but your phrase above is completely wrong. You need to stop thinking the failure rate and the maximum overcharge are connected: they are not. They are independent. Is this better? One part of the talents only affects the failure rate, and this does not interact with whether or not you can make the item (failure rate), while the other part only affects the overcharge limit, which does not affect your chance to be successful or not (overcharge rate). Using one set of talents doesn't affect the other part. Two people with 0 talents in the overcharge rate, but where one of them is a signature player with 3 talents in the 10% reduced fail chance will behave in the following way: For an item, their max overcharge is the same. Let's say 10% overcharge. The failure rate for the player with no talents and that is not a subscriber is, say, 90%. The failure rate for the other player is 40.5%. The overcharge cap is equal for both, so if one could try and craft the item, so could the other. | |} ---- ---- ---- 100% positive about this: This is with 2 x cost reduction talents. Going from 2 Ceramic Composite to no cost. | |} ---- ---- increases the min/max rating for the stat you are adjusting for Outfitters, it reduces the number of composites required. Does not affect Master Outfitter crafts. I saw no changes. Yes and the wording should be changed. These talents actually add 12.5% max failure to your Base Max Chance to Fail. i.e. taking 2 talents increased my base 30% fail to 55%, thus allowing me to overcharge more for greater risk of failure Decrease failure rate by 10% decreases Base Max Chance to Fail by 10% of the original %. Base max chance to fail is 30% for novice crafts, unsure for the higher tiers i.e. With talent the base max chance to fail is 27% at novice level (30% * 0.9 = 27%) i.e. With 2 increase max failure/overcharge talents and the 10% decrease in fail rate talent, the base max chance to fail is 49% (55% * 0.9 = 49.5% -> 49% rounded down) 10% decrease failure talent also decreases the failure rate increase.per stat rate increase when you overcharge. i.e. One tick of increase for a stat goes up by 19% chance to fail when i overcharge, no talent. With the talent, one tick now goes up 17% instead of 19% when overcharging. (19% * 0.9 = 17.1% -> 17% rounded down) | |} ---- ---- Thank you very much for this explanation! This make much more sense now. So the 3% overcharge talent and the 2.5% max chance fail talent are actually 12.5% increase to Base Max chance to fail and the Bonus Reduction in Is that correct? As for Overcharge Risk, it should be showing 90% instead of 9%? Being a signature player would mean 105% Bonus Reduction in Overcharge Risk (15% extra) instead of 90% putting my 49% (90% of 55% rounded down) to 57% (105% of 55% rounded down). Is that correct too? As for the 10% less fail talent, that would mean I just have that much % less chance to fail a craft without affecting how much charge I can put in. Like if I had 49% max chance to fail, I could overcharge up to 49% but with 1 talent that reduce chance to fail by 10%, I get the same amount of overcharge except I'd get 39% chance to fail without being able to go higher than 39%. Is that also correct? Thx again for doing the testing! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Better late than never. :P Glad it helped you too! | |} ---- ----